White Heron Dance
by HALCALI
Summary: Steve x Asuka Asuka's current relationship with Feng isn't going so well.. will she somehow pull out of it? Xiaoyu, Julia and Christie are also in this fic. Reviews welcome don't read if you don't like the pairing.
1. Chapter 1

White Heron Dance - Steve/Asuka 

Heyy everyone! This is my first fic on so please be nice and don't flame me X-x; I absolutely adore this pairing.. so please be open to it! XD **IF YOU DON'T LIKE STEVE AND ASUKA TOGETHER THEN I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THIS.** Thank you. Reveiws welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Namco owns them :P

--

It was just another date for Asuka Kazama. Another steamy night for her and her lover- Feng Wei. Gently fiddling with her necklace that he had given her way back when they're relationship was still in it's prime, she waited for him alone that night. Waiting for him, she thought about their relationship, and how it's been 2 years now since they've been dating. 'Tonight is THE night' she thought. Making love to him was the most she wanted now, she felt it was about time to, since they've been going out for a very long time without any troubles. She couldn't wait to just melt in his arms like she always did, and cuddle with him on a bench while he talked about fighting and the tournaments he's been in. She loved it all- his voice, his character, his respect.. that's why she fell in love with him. Despite the fact that he was her father's sworn enemy, she avenged her father in the end, and in return, gained Feng's respect as well as his love.

"Did you wait long?" A voice called out to her gently.

Asuka looked up but saw no one, from the bench she was sitting at, "No. Just thinking about you." She smiled to herself, still fiddling with the necklace.

She felt two muscular hands massage her neck, making her purr a little, and giggle, "So where are we heading out tonight?"

He softly smiled at her, "well, a simple place tonight.. I've got work to do when I get home tonight." Asuka smile soon turned to a frown, "what? you're not free tonight?" He shook his head, "No, sorry.."

'Just another normal date... we haven't even kissed yet..' Asuka thought to herself, as she hardly locked hands with her boyfriend. Their hands were more like brushing than holding.

That night, they went to a simple Italian resteraunt to eat, Feng talked about his current job and how it's going, Asuka talked about her majors in college she's aiming for. Afterwards, they walked along the illuminated streets of Shinjuku, quiet, listening to the bustling around them. 'This is a perfect time to maybe.. kiss?' Asuka felt her heart thump at the thought of her and Feng sharing a passionate kiss.. that could lead to other things. Feng, on the other hand, was wondering when he'd be free of her grasp. She was clinging close to him, making sure not to let him go.

"Feng.." She whispered.

"Hm?"

"Kiss me.." She looked up at him, smiling, "..I think i'll need something to help me sleep tonight." He hesitated. He did a quick peck on her left cheek.

"Hey! You missed! Cheater!" She complained.

He grinned, "Too bad. But look,"

The sparkle in her eyes seemed to disappear as he said this, "I've got alot of work tonight, so I can't really go home with you tonight and uh.."

Asuka pulled away from him quickly, "It's okay, it's okay, I understand." He gently ran his hand through her soft, brown-tinted hair, and turned the other way to leave. Asuka's glare jolted at his back, "WHAT!" She exclaimed. Frustration hit her when he didn't jerk to turn around at her. "That jerk!" She shook her head. This was about the 5th time he's told her he had work, of course, she didn't suspect anything suspicious like she should have, she trusted him too much to think anything was up.

"I guess i'll just call him tomorrow or something.. hopefully he's free tomorrow.." She said, walking the streets, by herself, back to her small apartment. "But why is he always busy nowadays..? It's just too... weird. He's never been like this before."

--

Thanks Eowyn (duhana) for getting me off my lazy butt and posting this. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**White Heron Dance** - Chapter 2 

X3 Back for more? Okayyy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Namco owns them :P

--

The next day, Asuka hung out with a couple of her friends from school that entire day. Her friends would occasionally ask her how her boyfriend was, she didn't answer any of the questions, and just changed the subject. Walking again down the streets of Shinjuku, she remembered her first kiss there, with Feng. She became sad at the thought of what had happened the night before. The entire day just seemed so boring until she met up with her friend Satoshi.

"Yo! Asuka!" A familiar voice called to her.

Asuka turned around to find her friend Satoshi waving at her, "Oh! Hey Satoshi!"

He ran over to where she was, "Are you free tonight? Wanna go with me to the bar tonight?" Asuka cringed at the word of 'bar'. "Ummm... I..."

He laughed, "it's okay, just at least eat dinner over there or something. My treat." She smiled, "Okay then!" She wanted to get her mind off of Feng for a little, so that she didn't need to have some sort of strange emotional breakdown in public.

As they walked in, Asuka saw a few familiar faces from a tournament she attended a couple months ago, which made her absolutely sick, because this just reminded her of when her and Feng first met. Xiaoyu was the first to notice Asuka, but saw that Asuka was with a friend, so she didn't want to interfere.

After a couple of hours of sitting in the bar, Satoshi became TOTALLY drunk. To the point where Asuka helped him out to the bathroom to vomit. He vomited before he could make it to the bathroom. Eventually, Asuka called up his girlfriend to come and get him.

"Thanks for taking care of him Asuka. I can't believe him! He always goes out drinking without me these days, it seems." Megumi said, her boyfriend leaning against her.

"It's no trouble, he treated me. Tell him I said thanks." Asuka smiled, leading them out to the exit. Xiaoyu found this the opportunity to talk to Asuka before she left. "Asuka!" Xiaoyu quickly paced to the japanese girl. Asuka had no intention of leaving, she wanted to speak to the tournament contestants at the bar. "Hey Xiaoyu!" Asuka greeted her with a smile.

"How have you been? Oh my! You've gotten much bigger!" Xiaoyu shifted her eyes to Asuka's chest, "How DO you japanese girls do it!" Xiaoyu then looked at her own. Asuka playfully punched Xiaoyu, "Awww come on Xiaoyu, it's nothing to be proud of!" Xiaoyu giggled, "So whats been going on lately?"

"Hmm, it's only spring break, nothing new really. Been hanging out with the boyfriend as much as I can, but he's been strangely busy lately." Asuka said, frowning.

Xiaoyu eye twitched, "you're STILL going out with him!" Asuka nodded, "yeah, why?"

Xiaoyu shrugged, "I dunno, I thought you would have found better than snake-eyes." Asuka rolled her eyes at Xiaoyu's given nickname for Feng. "He's not a snake, Xiaoyu!" Xiaoyu shook her head, "Oh well! C'mon! Let's go see Julia!" Xiaoyu quickly changed the subject, grabbing Asuka's hand, leading her to them. Xiaoyu didn't trust Feng at all, it seemed.

Asuka spotted Hwoarang and Julia sitting together, Julia's back turned and Hwoarang talking to her from her left side. You could easily tell Julia was annoyed at this. Xiaoyu quickly broke the conversation Hwoarang was trying to keep with Julia, "Juliaaa! Asuka is here!" Julia suddenly got out of her seat quickly to greet Asuka, "Hey Asuka!" 'Wow!' Asuka thought. There Julia was, same body stature as she remembered, but this time.. Julia looked a little more fixed up than usual.

Julia tilted her head a little, "Asuka..?" Asuka was dazed, "oh! sorry!"

"Hi Julia! What brings you to Japan..?" Asuka wondered why they were all in Japan!

"I came here with Christie for a little vacation. She convinced me.. but I think right now Christie's at a club.." Julia said, smiling, "I need a break from the busy University over in Arizona."

Asuka smiled, "Well, i'm glad you're here to hang out!"

"Are you that Kazama girl?" Hwoarang said, his eye twitching.

Asuka nodded, "I am, and who are you?" He scratched his head, "I didn't know Jin had a sister!" Asuka was a bit confused, "Jin Kazama's sister? HELL NO!" She raised her voice, remembering what had happened between the two at the tournament, "That stupid pervert! I showed him a thing or two!" She crossed her arms.

"Are you telling me... you beat Jin!" Hwoarang smirked.

"You heard me."

Hwoarang mumbled, "Fuck. Someone beat me to it. I'll still beat his ass anyway" Hwoarang pulled out a cigarette, ready to light it. Julia quickly smacked it out of his hand, "Smoking is bad for you, babe." She winked. He smirked again, "anything to get some of that tonight." He said looking down at her ass.

Xiaoyu felt a little awkward with those two, "Um, the korean guy with red hair is Hwoarang." She said. Asuka looked at him, 'He thought I was Jin's sister? Geez...' Xiaoyu dragged Asuka over to Steve, who was alienated from Hwoarang and Julia, he was sulking and staring at his drink.

"Steve? Steve...?" Xiaoyu gently tapped his shoulder, trying to get his attention, he shot up and and looked at her, "...?" He looked somewhat drunk.

"Ummm.. Steve.. I don't think you met Asuka Kazama yet..? She's from the tournament." Xiaoyu said, feeling as if everything she said just hit a brick wall. He looked in Asuka's direction and grinned, "Great. I'm Steve." He turned around again. 'Well.. that was rude!' Asuka said to herself, looking at the British man. Xiaoyu shrugged, 'I guess he DID hear what I said.'

After a while, Julia, Asuka and Xiaoyu talked at a seperate table, while Hwoarang was talking to a drunk Steve.

"Steve? Are you alive?" Hwoarang just decided to get sober that night. He wasn't in the mood for getting drunk and trying to hit on Julia. Last time he did that, he ended up with a red right cheek. Steve took another shot of his drink, "Alive? I'm just getting started!" His breath smelled like alcohol.

"So you have a girl yet?" Hwoarang asked, smirking. He loved asking drunk people these types of questions. Steve shrugged, "I got my hoes." Hwoarang started cracking up, "How many hoes you got?" Steve shrugged, "What hoes?"

Again, Hwoarang shook his head and laughed, "Man you're so drunk you can't even talk right." He faced over to Julia, "I'm gonna make that my girl." He pointed in Julia's direction. Steve looked at the group of girls, and grinned, "That one's gota niiiiiiiice biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig rack."

" 'ey AS-KA!" Steve yelled. Asuka looked over in his direction, confused. "Thass a nice pair you got ther, you dun mind if I feel up on 'em!" Hwoarang broke out in laughter, "oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit."

Xiaoyu told Asuka to ignore Steve, but Steve was continuously blowing kisses and making strange looks at her. Asuka started to fume. "It's okay, pay no mind to him! He's really drunk." Julia said, trying to calm Asuka down. "That stupid assmunch! I'm gonna beat the shit out of him if he doesn't stop!"

After about 5 minutes of it, Asuka couldn't take it anymore, she got up and punched Steve in his face, "I'll give you a pair alright..!" He punched him a second time, "Damnit, why are guys so disrespectful these days! Why can't they be more like.." She stopped herself from saying her boyfriend's name. 'Whatever.' she thought. She stormed out ot the bar, fuming. Steve sat there for 2 minutes in the same position as Asuka left him, afterward, he fell on Hwoarang next to him.

"Fuck man! Get off me! You look like you're gonna vomit!" Steve passed out cold. Xiaoyu and Julia rushed to his side, "My goodness. That didn't go out well." Julia said. Xiaoyu shrugged, "She has a bad temper when it comes to that, I guess."


	3. Chapter 3

**White Heron Dance** - Chapter 3 

UWAH. Okay.. so this one is kind of long xx I'm glad your enjoying it so far (if you made it this far).. please review if you like XDD.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Namco owns them :P

--

The next morning, loud yelling could be heard in a gym nearby where Asuka is staying for spring break. Being the only one in the gym, she took advantage and worked out as well. It was a tad bit too early for working out, but what happened the night before got Asuka so angry, she had to release her anger out somehow..

'Damnit. Stupid. British. Guy.' Punching between each word that went through her head, 'Stupid. Drunk. People. and. Stupid. Feng.' She continued. To add to her punching, she added a kick that sent the punching bag swaying far. "Agh! Men these days!" She yelled out, "Most of them just always seem to piss me off." Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she continued. There was this one technique she learned under the Kazama style martial arts, they called it the White Heron dance. Asuka practiced this without the punching bag, making every move exact, from the first punch to the complicated kick.

After she had finished, she fell over, panting for air. That last jumping kick had pretty much worn her out for the day. She'd been training since 5 in the morning. People started to come in and watch her, so she just stopped training. Asuka didn't like crowds watching her training and ranting while she was punching.

She heard clapping behind her, and whipped around to find Xiaoyu there clapping. "Impressive! Impressive!" Asuka smiled at Xiaoyu, "Fancy seeing you here!" Asuka carefully took off her sparring gloves and put them aside. "What's going on?" She asked, a little confused at Xiaoyu's sudden appearance at they gym, she didn't come here often.

"welllllllllllll..." Xiaoyu did a quick punch to the punching bag, "Christie wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with us." Turning to the japanese girl, she smiled, "She really misses you."

"Oh really? Oh man.. It's been so long since i've seen Christie. I wonder how her grandpa is doing.. since he was in the hospital and all.." Asuka crossed her arms, "Well, i'll have to talk to her."

"Great! Now.. you might wanna shower and change before going out like that!" Xiaoyu teased, "You're all sweaty and gross!" Asuka smirked, "Alright alright."

Xiaoyu and Asuka went back to Asuka's small apartment which she shared with one of her cousins (not of Kazama relation) for the time being and took a quick shower. Before leaving the apartment fresh and clean, Asuka insisted she call Feng before leaving. Xiaoyu just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What do you have against Feng anyway? He didn't do anything to you." Asuka looked a bit annoyed at Xiaoyu's reactions to hearing Feng's name or having anything to do with him.

"Well, I'm not really fond of him. He doesn't seem like your type anyways. But whatever, just go on and call him, okay?" Xiaoyu sat down on a nearby couch, fiddling with her hair, which she let down.

'Why does no one trust him..? My goodness, he doesn't bite..' Asuka said to herself, calling him on her apartment phone. She twirled the winding chord around her fingers, anxious for an answer. Unfortunatly, his cell phone was off. 'Damn.' Asuka thought 'I guess i'll just leave a message.' BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. "Hey baby! How are you? I miss you alot, so please call me back at anytime on my cell today.. okay? I really wanna talk to you. I hope your not too busy. Love you." Asuka put the phone back in it's reciever, facing Xiaoyu.

"Let's go."

"He didn't answer?" Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just go." Asuka didn't wanna think about it.

The two took a taxi over to a hotel nearby Narita airport, and making their way to Julia and Christie's room. Upon arriving, Christie pulled Asuka in as quickly as possible, "Heyyyyyyy girl!" Christie hugged Asuka tightly, "it's been so long!" Asuka laughed, "Yeah.. it has!"

"How are you! My, my.. you're all fixed up now, aren't you?" Christie said, noticing a coat of natural-looking makeup on Asuka's face, "Y-yeah..." Christie looked Asuka dead straight in the eye, "There's a guy in your life?" Asuka blushed and saw Xiaoyu roll her eyes again. Ugh. Asuka hated when Xiaoyu did that. "Yes, yes, I do." Asuka said proudly, ignoring Xiaoyu's disapproval.

"Heh. I see." Christie knew about Feng, and she agreed with Xiaoyu, they weren't the most perfect match. Christie thought it was okay, but Asuka could always find someone better. "Well then, it's good to hear your love life is going well." She smiled.

"How is your grandpa?" Asuka asked.

"Oh, he's doing great! We got enough money to help him out and stuff.. I guess not winning the tournament money was okay.. thanks to Eddy, he helped me out alot." (a/n: christie obviously didn't win the tournament..)

"I see, that's really great to hear!" Smiling, she took a seat next to Juila on the bed. "So where are we going today?" Julia smiled, "We're gonna go shopping for tomorrow." "tomorrow..?"

Xiaoyu jumped on Christie's bed, "Yeah! Tomorrow we're heading for the beach! Eee!" Xiaoyu squealed, "I just can't wait!" "Hopefully the water isn't THAT cold.." Julia said, putting on her large, feathery earrings. "Who needs water when you've got hott guys to drool all over!" Christie said, posing in front of the mirror. "Easy for you to say." Xiaoyu said, shrugging, "some of us aren't as free as you are."

Christie raised an eyebrow, "WHAT? Xiaoyu.. you aren't single?"

All three of the girls eyed the chinese girl strangely, "It's Jin, isn't it?"

Xiaoyu grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know? Anyways.." Changing the subject, she got up and headed for the door, "..why don't we get to shopping!" "Right!" Christie glared at Xiaoyu, "So keeping secrets, huh? We'll see about that, i'll find out! C'mon Asuka!" Christie dragged Asuka off the bed and out the door. "I.. uhh.." Asuka felt so out of place with those three, they were all dressed so fashionably, and here Asuka was, in jeans and a yellow t-shirt.

Luckily for them, Christie rented a car, so the didn't have to walk or take a taxi over to the mall. They went in several shops that weren't really Asuka's style, nor Julia's. Christie and Xiaoyu made their way into a store called Bebe, and left Asuka and Julia waiting outside. "So what are you guys doing here in Japan? I never got to ask 'cause Christie never stopped talking from the moment she saw me." Asuka asked, sipping some soda she bought on their way to the store.

"Well, Christie thought we needed a vacation, so she called me up in Arizona and told me University life was boring," She giggled, "But I guess I agree with her for once, trying to restore the forest is alot of hard work, and I sort of need a break, you know? Christie just wanted to come back just cause." Julia said, leaning against the mall rail, looking down at the first floor below them.

Asuka sipped more, "oh.. okay, I see. Well we might as well make the best of your trip, right?" Asuka asked before at the bar, but she didn't exactly get a clear answer out of Julia..

Coming out of the store, Xiaoyu held a bag, "Okay!"

"Are we done?" Julia quickly asked, turning to them.

"DONE! We just got started!" Xiaoyu grabbed Julia's wrist and dragged her to the nearest fashionable clothes store.. which was huge, in Julia's opinion. It was a department store. Christie shrugged, "C'mon Asuka!" Asuka quickly followed behind them, thinking about Feng a little more, 'What could he be doing right now? I mean.. I really miss him.' Was Asuka being way too clingy? She just loved him so much, she got so attached to him. What if he was out with another woman! She thought. Shaking her head fiercely, 'no no.. he would never!' She was afraid to think of the possibility. There wasn't exactly anyone else out there for Asuka to have, or at least she thinks. Maybe she was thinking too hard..

"HELLLOOOOOOO?" Asuka suddenly bumped into Xiaoyu's palm, "Are you alive! You look like you're in deep thought!" Xiaoyu examined Asuka carefully, "It must be snake eyes again." Asuka's eye twitched, "..."

"Nevermind that guys! Look!" Christie pointed at the section with swimsuits that clearly read 50 OFF. Xiaoyu's eyes lit up in an instant, and she ran right over to the racks. After 2 hours of looking through the section, Julia and Asuka found themselves sitting on the chairs near the dressing room. "I'm pooped. There's nothing nice around here." Julia said.

"You got that right." Asuka sighed. Suddenly, a light blue swimsuit with a silky see-through skirt to tie around her small waist was shoved in her frace. "C'mon, try it!" Xiaoyu held it up.

"Uhhh..." Asuka wasn't too fond of bathingsuits, especially two piece, which was what Xiaoyu was holding in her face at that very moment. "You want guys to look at you or not!" Xiaoyu demanded. "No!" "Great!" Xiaoyu shoved the outfit in Asuka's face and kicked her in a dressing room. "Come out when you're done!"

Just then, Christie haned Julia a dark brown tankini with and american eagle on the back with rhinestone. Julia just gave up and walked right to the dressing room, 'No use fighting them..'

A few minutes later, Julia came out of the room and Xiaoyu and Christie squealed with delight, they instantly pulled her to go pay for it, leaving Asuka alone in the dressing room. Asuka carefully slipped into the suit with her underwear still on, looking at herself in the mirror. The silky skirt made her look extremely seductive and easy. "What the heck... Xiaoyu must be crazy! I am NOT buying this!"

"Hey you!" Xiaoyu's voice called out, "I heard that! Come out here NOW." Asuka got quite frustrated and just barged out, "HAPPY?" Xiaoyu's eyes sparkled, "Am I ever!" She demanded Asuka to buy it, and no matter how much Asuka refused, she couldn't resist it, she had to admit, the swimsuit was cute. She ended up buying the whole thing for almost $30!

Asuka groaned at the thought of a $30 outfit, "This is INSANE." Julia agreed with her, "I know. I spent $20 on mine." Sighing, she shook her head, "I thought it'd be cheaper."

"Hey hey! You're lucky it was 50 off! Or else it would have been 4060 bucks! No complaining!" Xiaoyu said the last two words in english. Julia sighed again, "I guess you're right..." Asuka was still dazed, she doesn't spend much money at the mall like that. If she did, it was for fighting-fit clothing.

After about 7 hours of being at the mall, Julia and Asuka were forced to carry the shopping bags, while Xiaoyu and Christie continued to dress Asuka and Julia nonstop, to the point where people at the mall asked to help them carry stuff. Xiaoyu and Christie also had their share of things to carry, but it wasn't as terribly heavy as what Asuka and Julia were holding.

They all made their way to the car and popped the trunk open, "Alright now, let's not all do this at once." Xiaoyu went, then Christie, then Julia. It seemed like Asuka had the heaviest load on her! She carried lots of bags with pairs and pairs of jeans and dresses. Almost falling over, she was caught by arms that didn't belong to any of her female companions. "Whoa.. there, that was close." A familiar voice said, only this time, his voice didn't have that drunken sound to it. Asuka could barely turn around to see who it was, "whaaa?"

"Steve! What are you doing here?" Christie crossed her arms, "This is clearly top secret."

He rubbed the back of his head gently and looked a bit flushed, "I-i wanted to apologize to Asuka. I uhh.."

Without struggling, Asuka leaped out of Steve's arms and dropped all the stuff she held in the trunk and forcefully closed it, "Whatever." She said, not even looking at him. She was extremely mad he couldn't be any nicer when they first met, he could have just calmed himself down or maybe left or possibly picked on one of the waitresses there. So- why her! His remark on her chest just seemed to piss her off, and she knew entirely that he was intoxicated and possibly couldn't control himself, but what the hell! 'Irresponsible drinker..' she thought to herself, getting in the backseat.

"H-hey! Wait up Asuka!" Xiaoyu said, trying not to look awkward in front of Steve. Julia sighed, "See you later Steve" she got in the backseat as well. Christie shrugged, "I have NO idea what's going on. So umm, Steve, just apologize to her tomorrow. Or well, if you're able to." He crossed his arms, "Well she doesn't want an apology? Fine! I honestly didn't mean anything I said to her, ok? You tell her that." Christie nodded, "Alright See you around!" With that, Christie quickly went into the car and drove off. Steve sighed, "I guess I can't really redeem myself now.." Shaking his head, he began to head for the mall.

The Tokyo lights shone on Asuka's pale face as the car made it's way to Asuka's house, Xiaoyu directing Christie. Asuka's eyebrows were still furrowed from Steve's so-called 'apology attempt'. 'I can't believe him! That son of a bitch tried to apologize! I hope I never see him again!' Julia waved her hand in front of Asuka, "Wow.. you seem to be in deep thought. Are you angry at Steve?"

Then it just blasted out, "LIKE HELL! That stupid pervert!" He was drunk. He was drunk. She kept telling herself, trying to forgive him. But it was the fact that THAT was possibly the thought he had in his head when he first met her. Julia patted Asuka's back, "It's okay, it's okay."

Xiaoyu grinned, "Heh, Steve."

"What about him?" Christie asked. "Well, he's something new in Asuka's life." Xiaoyu looked in the backseat to see Asuka crouched over, holding her head and Julia patting her back, Asuka asking herself 'Why me!' Xiaoyu said a couple of things about Steve, hoping Asuka would hear, but she was too caught up in her thoughts to notice what Xiaoyu said.

Asuka BARELY made it to the apartment. She couldnt go up a flight of stairs without dropping one of her bags. 'Christie and Xiao bought an awful lot.. ughhh..' She barged in the small apartment and went in her designated room, where she just dropped everything and fell on bed, asleep.


End file.
